hewlett_packardfandomcom-20200214-history
HP Compaq DC5800
Standard specifications and features Processors * Intel Celeron 420 Processor (1.6-GHz, 512K L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) * Intel Celeron 430 Processor (1.8-GHz, 512K L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) * Intel Celeron Dual-Core E1200 Processor (1.6-GHz, 512K L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium Dual-Core E2160 Processor (1.8-GHz, 1-MB L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium Dual-Core E2180 Processor (2.0-GHz, 1-MB L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium Dual-Core E2200 Processor (2.2-GHz, 1-MB L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) * Intel Core 2 Duo E4500 Processor (2.20-GHz, 2 MB L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) * Intel Core 2 Duo E4600 Processor (2.40-GHz, 2 MB L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) * Intel Core 2 Duo E6550 Processor (2.33-GHz, 4 MB L2 cache, 1333-MHz FSB) * Intel Core 2 Duo E6750 Processor (2.66-GHz, 4 MB L2 cache, 1333-MHz FSB) * Intel Core 2 Duo E8200 Processor (2.66-GHz, 6 MB L2 cache, 1333-MHz FSB) * Intel Core 2 Duo E8400 Processor (3.0-GHz, 6 MB L2 cache, 1333-MHz FSB) * Intel Core 2 Quad Q9300 Processor (2.50-GHz, 6 MB L2 cache, 1333-MHz FSB) Chipset * Intel Q33 Express chipset Memory NOTE: Windows Vista for most editions need 1GB of RAM or higher, If you want a Windows Vista computer with 512MB of RAM, get the one with Windows Vista Home Basic, because Windows Vista Home Basic needs 512MB of RAM or higher. * 512-MB DDR2 Synch Dram PC2-6400 (800-MHz) Non ECC (1 x 512) * 1-GB DDR2 Synch Dram PC2-6400 (800-MHz) Non ECC (1 x 1GB) * 1-GB DDR2 Synch Dram PC2-6400 (800-MHz) Non ECC (2 x 512) * 2-GB DDR2 Synch Dram PC2-6400 (800-MHz) Non ECC (1 x 2GB) * 2-GB DDR2 Synch Dram PC2-6400 (800-MHz) Non ECC (2 x 1GB) * 2-GB DDR2 Synch Dram PC2-6400 (800-MHz) Non ECC (4 x 512) * 3-GB DDR2 Synch Dram PC2-6400 (800-MHz) Non ECC (3 x 1GB) * 4-GB DDR2 Synch Dram PC2-6400 (800-MHz) Non ECC (4 x 1GB) * 4-GB DDR2 Synch Dram PC2-6400 (800-MHz) Non ECC (2 x 2GB) * 8-GB DDR2 Synch Dram PC2-6400 (800-MHz) Non ECC (4 x 2GB) Hard Drive * 80-GB SATA 3.0-Gb/s Hard Drive (8MB Cache, 7200 RPM, NCQ, Smart IV) * 160-GB SATA 3.0-Gb/s Hard Drive (8MB Cache, 7200 RPM, NCQ, Smart IV) * 250-GB SATA 3.0-Gb/s Hard Drive (8MB Cache, 7200 RPM, NCQ, Smart IV) * 500-GB SATA 3.0-Gb/s Hard Drive (16MB Cache, 7200 RPM, NCQ, Smart IV) * 80-GB SATA 3.0-Gb/s Hard Drive (16MB Cache,10,000 RPM, NCQ, Smart III) * 160-GB SATA 3.0-Gb/s Hard Drive (16MB Cache, 10,000 RPM, NCQ, Smart III) * 3.5” Removable 80-GB SATA 3.0 Gb/s Hard Drive (8MB Cache, 7200 RPM, NCQ, Smart IV) * 3.5” Removable 160-GB SATA 3.0 Gb/s Hard Drive (8MB Cache, 7200 RPM, NCQ, Smart IV) * 3.5” Removable 250-GB SATA 3.0 Gb/s Hard Drive (8MB Cache, 7200 RPM, NCQ, Smart IV) * 2nd hard drive, 80-GB SATA 3.0-Gb/s Hard Drive (8MB Cache, 7200 RPM, NCQ, Smart IV) * 2nd hard drive, 250-GB SATA 3.0-Gb/s Hard Drive (8MB Cache, 7200 RPM, NCQ, Smart IV) * 2nd hard drive, 500-GB SATA 3.0-Gb/s Hard Drive (16MB Cache, 7200 RPM, NCQ, Smart IV) Diskette Drives * 1.44-MB Diskette Drive Media Reader * HP 16-in-1 Media Reader (USB connection on the system board) Optical Drives * SATA DVD-ROM Drive * SATA CD-RW/DVD-ROM Combo Drive * SATA SuperMulti LightScribe DVD Writer Drive Media Card Reader * HP 16-in-1 3.5” Media Card Reader Security * Integrated 1.2 TPM Embedded Security Chip * HP Desktop Security lock kit (lock and cable) * Security cable with Kensington lock X X * HP ProtectTools security software suite NIC * Intel 82566DM Gigabit Network Connection (integrated on system board) * Broadcom NetXtreme Gigabit Ethernet PCIe NIC Card * Intel PRO/1000 PT PCIe Gigabit NIC Wireless * Wireless A+G PCI Card (full height bracket) (not supported on SFF models) * Wireless A+G PCI Card (low profile bracket) (not supported on MT models) Modem * 2006 Agere PCI 56K International SoftModem (full height) (not supported on SFF models) * 2006 Agere PCI 56K International SoftModem (low profile) (not supported on MT models) Graphics * Integrated Intel Graphics Media Accelerator 3100 * HP ADD2 SDVO PCIe DVI-D adapter * HP ADD2 SDVO PCIe VGA/TV-Out Adapter * NVIDIA Quadro NVS 290 256MB DH PCIe x16 Graphics Card * NVIDIA GeForce 8400 GS 256MB DH PCIe x1 Graphics Card * NVIDIA GeForce 8400 GS 256MB SH PCIe x16 Graphics Card * ATI Radeon HD 2400 XT 256MB DH PCIe x16 Graphics Card Audio * Integrated High Definition audio with ADI1884 codec (all ports are stereo) * Microphone and Headphone front ports * Line-out and Line-In rear ports * Multistreaming capable * Internal Speaker Miscellaneous * HP FireWire / IEEE 1394 PCI Card (full height) (not supported on SFF models) * HP FireWire / IEEE 1394 PCI Card (low profile) (not supported on MT models) * 2nd serial port adapter (not supported on SFF models) * 2nd serial port adapter (low profile) (not supported on MT models) * Tower stand (not available for MT models) * 1-GB Flash Module for Vista ReadyBoost (not supported on SFF models) Operating System * Genuine Windows Vista Business 32-bit * Genuine Windows Vista Business 64-bit * Genuine Windows Vista Home Basic 32-bit * Genuine Windows Vista Ultimate 32-bit * Genuine Windows Vista Business 32-bit with downgrade to XP Professional preinstalled * FreeDOS Source http://static.highspeedbackbone.net/pdf/HP_dc5800_Specs.pdf Gallery HP DC5800 SFF.jpg|Small-form factor (SFF) Category:2008 models